Seven Minutes In Heaven Hellsing Style Alucard
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: Spin the bottle/Seven minutes in heaven Hellsing style! I don't own Hellsing or it's characters, but I do own Kayla and Mira.This came from my Quizilla account Girly13


The bottle spun around and around on the floor for what seemed like forever. I had begun to get dizzy, and was just about ready to force the bottle to a halt before I threw up, when it came to a stop on it's own. As I looked in the direction it pointed everyone's heads turned to the vampire in the red trench coat, hat, and orange glasses.

He wore a chilling, spine tingling look on his face as he grinned widely at me showing his elongated canines to their fullest while he was at it. I had no idea what he was planning in that mind of his and I didn't want to know so I stood and walked like a machine to the closet door. The closet was small, but roomy enough so that I'd be able to put a little bit of distance between Alucard and myself once he was in here.

I went to the very back of the closet and leaned against the wall, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness until, moments later, the door clicked shut and I heard the sound of the lock being turned. Alucard was taller than me by quite a bit so I had to look up to see his glowing red eyes. I shivered slightly afraid of him and he smirked. His low chuckle of amusement rung slightly in the silence.

He took a step closer and I held my breath as he closed the short distance between the two of us. We stood like that for almost a minute before he bent over, crouching slightly, so that we were on the same eye level. I opened my mouth to speak, but he put a gloved finger to my lips and, looking deep in to my eyes, seemed to entrance me as he pressed his lips to mine.

His fangs scraped my lips a little, but I didn't care because, now, I was under his spell. Alucard's lips left mine and I felt his arms wrap around me, embracing me and I couldn't help, but put my arms around him in return. His lips ran down my neck and he raised one finger and touched my open neck lightly.

He breathed in deeply and then let it out, letting his cold breath touch my neck before leaning towards it. I waited for his sharp canines to pierce my neck, but it didn't come...instead he hesitated for a moment before drawing back and returning to my lips. His fangs drew a little blood again as we kissed.

Alucard drew back and released me, slinking back a few steps as if he were afraid to be that close to me. In the darkness, just before he spoke, I caught a slight movement that had been, without a doubt, him licking a little of the blood from my lips away from his own.

"Forgive me," he said in his seemingly unchanging and slightly cold tone, "I seemed to have let myself slip a little bit. It's just that," he smiled showing his teeth again, "that your blood smells quite sweet and delightfully good. And, as I now know tastes, even if it was just the tiniest droplet, even more exquisite than it smells. I suppose though," he paused for a moment looking at me with glowing eyes, "that that is to be expected from a human such as yourself, Kayla."

"Well...um...thank you, Alucard," I felt heat rising in my cheeks at his compliment of sorts. "You can...have some more...if you want that is..." What the heck is wrong with me! Why am I offering him my blood? I feel really weird right now...but why? I thought.

"Are you sure about this? I can be quite the taker," Alucard asked slightly mocking my offer while sounding both curious and amused. I just nodded I couldn't speak.

I gasped as his arms scooped me up and held me. Instinctively my arms wrapped around him for support and to secure the fact that I wouldn't fall and he held me close to him. He had made it so that we could see eye to eye now and he chuckled slightly, seeming to be enjoying this, my reaction to being picked up, or our position...maybe it was all three though. There was a hungry look in his eyes so maybe, just maybe, he was thinking about what he was going to get within a few moments time.

"Here we are. This is a much easier position for both of us. Don't you think, Kayla?" he asked as I stared at him. "Now then...close your eyes and relax. If you relax it will be easier." he continued ignoring the fact that someone had yelled "Four minutes you two!" from outside.

I took a breath and forced my body to relax, which was, somehow, not that hard to do considering my situation and whom I was with, as I felt Alucard's breath on my neck. Then his fangs went through my skin and he began to drink. After the longest two minutes of my life he stopped and lifted his head from my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Your blood..." he sighed with a slight smile tracing his lips, "it's delicious and more divine than any other blood I've tasted in a long time."

"Um...thank you," I replied still not fully sure just how to reply to his compliments meant for my blood. He chuckled again at my innocent and slightly confused reply. I'd never heard him laugh before and it was good to hear that he actually could, even if it was slightly cold sounding.

"You know, Kayla," he whispered in my ear with a slightly seductive note in his voice, not that he needed it at all, "You're quite the interesting human...in your speech, movements, reactions, looks, humor, fear, surprise, scent, blood taste...I find it all very interesting." Was this his way of saying that he loved me? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out and know what he thought of me. Alucard leaned his head down and closed his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Alucard?" I asked slightly worried. He just smiled slightly while his eyes stayed closed.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just hearing your heartbeat." he said and then muttered softly, almost sweetly, "It's so soft, light, and carefree sounding...it suits you well, Kayla." I blushed, not knowing how to reply as I felt his grip on me tighten slightly.

There was a bang on the door and Seras called, "Master, Kayla! It's time to come out!" this was followed by faint snickers and quiet laughter.

Alucard looked at me once before, without dropping me, unlocked and opened the door. He walked out still carrying me so I whispered, "Alucard, you can put me down now." thinking he may have forgotten that he was still holding me. The look he glanced down at me with told me that he hadn't forgotten and wouldn't put me down.

Heat rise in my cheeks and, as he sat down in his chair keeping me on his lap, I heard Pip whisper "Poor kid, I wonder just what Alucard did to her in there." and decided it was best to keep my mouth shut. As Mira spun the bottle around Alucard leaned in close to my ear, once again, but this time out of privacy for whatever he was about to say.

"What do you say to leaving this game and go somewhere more private...say my old 'room' of sorts? We can get to know each other better there, and...I may even change you if you'd like," he whispered and all I could do was nod because I now understood how he felt about me, but this would be a very complicated relationship for both of us, which made it all the more interesting to him. He wasn't one to back down from a fight or a challenge in this case, a challenge to keep a relationship between him, a creature of the night, and me, a creature of the day.

With that nod he stood, holding me close to his chest, and turned for the large wooden doors.

"Where are you going?" Integra asked looking at Alucard suspiciously.

"I'm bringing Kayla, to her room. She told me that she's tired," he lied smoothly over his shoulder as he began walking again.

Though both Alucard and I knew that Integra knew exactly what he was doing she simply said, "Aright then." as we went out the large doors.

Once we were in the old dungeon cell that had, as he told me, been his former room up until ten years ago he looked at me seriously. "Do you want me to change you in to a Draculina? If you say 'yes' there is no turning back. You will live in a world of darkness and have to sleep by day. You'll have to drink blood from humans. You will also have to sleep in a coffin and sometimes may loose control to your raw instincts. You might hurt and kill people you care about. Are you sure you're prepared for that?"

I was silent for a moment before I gave him my answer, "Yes, I'm ready for it."

"Just one more thing for you then, Kayla," he said as he leaned in towards my neck.

"What is it?" I asked slightly afraid of what I was about to do.

"This is your last chance to change your mind, because after this it begins and you'll have a new life." without giving me any time to speak he bit me and began drinking, began to turn me in to a creature of the night life himself.


End file.
